


Will You Ever...

by Zora_Xx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Muggle, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22923490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora_Xx/pseuds/Zora_Xx
Summary: Harry and Draco were on Harry's motorbike when they had a crash. The crash was caused by a fellow motorist pulling out of the junction and not seeing the two boys on the bike. Both riders survived but Draco now has a scar stretching across his chest. "And Harry?" I hear you ask. Well he fell into a coma. That was six years ago.  Will Harry Potter ever wake up? The doctors say he won't but Draco has plenty of reasons to keep his man alive.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 2





	1. I need you to survive.

I slump down next to Harry's bed, it has been a very long day. I can't believe that the crash was six years ago - it only feels like yesterday but yet again it feels like a life time ago. We were driving home from graduation when it happened, we were going to go celebrate our engagement. He asked me to marry him at the end of the evening; everyone screamed so loudly when he got down on one knee. Of course I said yes, I've loved him for longer than I can remember. We had a very accidental first kiss when we were eight, I fell over and landed on top of him. We used to laugh so hard at the memory. He asked me out at the end of primary school, it was the afternoon of our leavers assembly and I was hiding in one of the willow tunnels. It was so hot that day. He came over to me with a bottle of water, a big smile and comforting words. I was so scared that I was going to mess up my speech. I was the student councillor for our form so I had to make a speech. Then he asked me out. " _Draco, I love you so much that I don't think I will ever be able to describe it. I know we're only so young and I know that this is against the rules but who gives a fuck about the rules anyway? Will you be my boyfriend?_ " We then proceeded to make out until we were caught by a teacher. Umbitch as we all called her. She was so mean and oh so homophobic. She was my first form tutor when I was new to the school and area. My father was in the military and we lived in Greece until I was seven. Umbridge did this stupid little cough that she does and we looked at her. She was not impressed. The bitch tried to give us detention even though we were graduating in less than two hours. That was a great day.


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius walks into Harry's room and sees Draco asleep in the chair next to Harry's bed.  
Sirius: *whispering* Hi Cub. I need you to wake up. It's been six years. Draco misses you so much. We all do. Teddy can't even remember what your voice sounds like. Can you wake up for him?   
Harry doesn't wake up but Draco does.  
Draco: Hi Pads.  
Sirius: Hi Draco. I brought you food.  
He hands Draco the bag.  
Draco: You're a life saver.  
Sirius: And you need to eat more.  
Draco: Tell that to my customers.  
Sirius: Ha yeah. How was work?  
Draco: Annoying. I have dealt with what feels like every Karen in London today. If I hear the phrase " _I want to speak to your manager._ " one more time I will murder whoever said it.  
Harry: *crokily* Water please.  
Draco tries to contain his excitement as he helps Harry sit up and passes him some water. Harry rubs his eyes and looks around the room.  
Harry: Draco?  
Draco: Right here love.  
Harry: How long have I been out?  
Draco: Six years.  
Harry: You're joking!  
Sirius: He's not. It's six years today in fact.  
Harry: Draco what are you still doing with me? You should have found someone else and then you'd have a family by now.  
Draco: Harry I love you so much and I could never abandon you.  
Harry: But...mmph.  
Draco kisses his fiance.  
Sirius: Harry don't ever think that we would abandon you. You're my son and I love you. You're going to need support to get you back on your feet and I couldn't bare to not be there for you. Harry: Thanks Dad. Love you too. How's Pa and Teddy?  
Sirius: They're fine.  
Harry: Dragon what about your parents?  
Draco: Well about six months after the accident when it was getting obvious that you weren't going to wake up anytime soon they decided that you were no longer a suitable match for me. They told me that either I break off the engagement and marry this bint that they wanted me to marry or I loose my inheritance. I don't care about their money. I do, however, care about you. I haven't spoken to then since.  
Sirius: Bad move on their part. The inheritance will be split between Andromeda and myself. Which means one day you and Harry will have it.  
Harry: I expected no less of Lucius Malfoy. Not thinking it though. Shouldn't you call the nurses or something?  
Draco: Oh shit yeah.  
He presses a button on the wall.  
Harry: Love you Draco.  
Draco: Love you too Harry.  
A nurse comes in.  
Jane: Oh gosh I'll get the doctor.  
She walks back out again.  



End file.
